1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product containing bioabsorbable carrier materials, in particular for tissue regeneration, and a packaging, and also to processes for the production of the product.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been found with bioabsorbable carrier materials for tissue regeneration, such as, for example, wound dressings of silica gel fibers or webs, that over storage periods in the region of several months or years the biodegradation properties of the carrier materials are adversely affected. It has been shown, in particular, that bioabsorbable carrier materials that were stored in conventional packagings have a delayed bioabsorbability or incomplete bioabsorbability. The latter can lead to residues remaining in the tissue, which over a longer time can cause inflammatory reactions and lead to non-physiological wound healing. The subject of the present invention is that it has now surprisingly been found that the biodegradation properties of the bioabsorbable carrier materials can be guaranteed over a long period of time by suitable packaging materials. This is of particular importance especially in connection with the storage of bioabsorbable carrier materials for tissue regeneration, such as, for example, bioabsorbable wound dressings of silica gel.
Wound dressings of bioabsorbable carrier material are proposed for the treatment of poorly healing wounds, as are present, for example, in the case of diabetes-related ulcers, decubitus, burn injuries or alternatively surgical wounds. Here, the absorption behavior of the material during the healing process is of central importance for the success of treatment. Wound dressings based on silica gel are excellently suitable, inter alia, on account of their bioabsorption properties and their biocompatibility for use in the healing of poorly healing wounds. Depending on the application type and nature of the wound, a specific absorption behavior is needed, which must be maintained over the storage period of the product. In addition to the maintenance of the biodegradation properties, the guarantee of stability by mechanical protection of the wound dressings during storage and transport is a further important aspect that must be heeded in the provision of a suitable packaging. External influences, such as occur, for example, during transport, can initiate movements of the wound dressing relative to the packaging, which cause fraying of the corners and edges and lead to fiber detachment or fiber fracture, which is undesirable during application for esthetic and practical reasons. Therefore a form is needed that restricts the relative movements in all directions to a minimum. Here, on account of the compressibility of the material—especially in the case of larger dimensions of the wound dressing in the region of 10 cm×10 cm or more—to keep as low as possible or to avoid mechanical fixing, which causes surface pressure on the material, as could be achieved, for example, by vacuum in a flexible system. Furthermore, in the case of simple packaging in a laminated film pouch inadequate protection against mechanical action from outside is afforded, which can lead to damage to the wound dressing. No products are described in the prior art that can guarantee the biodegradation properties and the stability against mechanical action and slipping of bioabsorbable carrier materials for tissue regeneration. There is therefore a need for products containing bioabsorbable carrier materials, in particular for tissue regeneration, that can prevent the loss of the bioabsorption properties of the bioabsorbable carrier materials. At the same time, the products must protect the bioabsorbable carrier materials adequately against mechanical action.